Toby "Astro" Tenma
Astro Boy (アトム Atomu) known in Japan as "Mighty Atom", "Iron Arm Atom", or just "Astro", is a fictional character created by Osamu Tezuka and the main protagonist of every series in the Astro Boy franchise. This interpretation of Astro specifically combines aspects of the 2003 series and the 2009 film. Biography Tobio Tenma Before Astro was created by Dr. Tenma, there was a boy named Tobio, Dr. Tenma's son. He was enthralled by his father's work but was very lonely, often left with no one but a robot caretaker since Dr. Tenma was so busy. He felt ignored, believing the man didn't truly care about him. After getting out of school early thanks to finishing a test quickly, Tobio re-wired his robot caretaker so that it would listen to him when he told it to drive to the Ministry of Science, planning to visit his father whether Tenma wanted him to or not. That day, Tenma was showcasing his creation with the newly-discovered Red Core, a condensed form of pure negative energy that was found with its positive counterpart, the Blue Core. As the head of the Ministry of Science, Tenma considered himself the "king of all robots". Tobio, visiting his father unannounced, ended up sneaking into the demonstration. When things went awry, Tobio was misplaced and trapped on the wrong side of the blast shields. The Red Core's power vaporized him completely. Dr. Tenma was so distraught that he nearly went mad. He drew up plans to recreate his son as not only the perfect robot but also using the infinite power of the Blue Core. It was through Dr. Ochanomzu's sympathy that he gained access to the Core, and hrough many days and nights of nonstop working, Tenma successfully created a robot with Tobio's human likeness and memories. When the robot first awoke, acting as Tobio would if nothing had happened, Dr. Tenma was overjoyed. He vowed he wouldn't make the same mistakes and dedicated himself to being nothing but Tobio's father. Without any of them realizing, the Blue Core's energy was so influential that it affected the robot's personality, differing him from the original human Tobio. Over their days of living together, Tenma noticed these changes but did not recognize them as the Blue Core's influence; never properly grieving, he saw the changes as reminders that his real son is gone. Tobio overheard him saying as much over a call to Dr. Ochanomizu. With the revelation that he was a robot copy and not the real Tobio, he was too stunned to stop Dr. Tenma from attacking with a device to permanently shut his systems down. Birth of Astro Dr. Ochanomizu, after taking his place as the Ministry of Science's new Head, discovered the robot Tobio's body in the basement of the Ministry. Since Dr. Tenma had destroyed many of his creations and much of the Ministry in a sudden turn of violence, Ochanomizu was shocked to find the robot intact, and after reviving his systems, Ochanomizu found that his memory was intact as well. He saw the good that could come out of the robot's existence and genuinely believed in his right to live. Determined to right Tenma's wrongs, Ochanomizu took on the robot like a son of his own, giving him a new name: Astro. Robot Revolution Many people hold the belief and fear that robots are becoming too much like them, and will soon surpass them. Strangers learning of Astro's robotic nature always had a chance to react poorly due to these beliefs, but time and time again, he showed that it's possible for friendship to prevail between robots and humans. Politically, an anti-AI movement was rising due to the discovery of a free robot named Blue Knight. He declared an independant nation for robots alone, vowing to start a revolution to free all robots from beneath mankind. In the middle of a growing war, Astro is pulled between being human and being a robot, and he struggles to try and make peace between sides. The war ends with a peaceful resolution thanks to Astro's influence. He sacrificed himself to protect both sides when an anti-AI politician attempted to release a massive missile, and it's this sacrifice that made the majority realize that the AI they've created robots with is truly sentient. After Astro was restored, the motion to give robots rights finally went through. Astro was able to continue on, accepted as one of Metro City's protectors and a person of his own. The Rift Relative peace continued until the reality-warping Rift, or "Big Crunch", occured. With their world inexplicably joining many others in a forming conglomerate of universes, Astro and others were sent to investigate the new space. Astro found himself discovering the Terminus Station and meeting those that form Detachment Kerberos. He stayed to assist them on a side mission that the Yggdrasil Initiative, another group of detachments, needed Kerberos' help with. After deliberation, both he and Dr. Ochanomizu agreed that helping the Yggdrasil detachments in their environmental protection goals would be the best course of action, leading to Astro joining Detachment Wendigo. Abilities Augments * Positive Energy: It stems from the Blue Core in his chest, and sharing a small fraction with another machine is enough to power it from then on thanks to the energy’s self-sustaining properties. However, it's been oddly drained since the Rift occured. * Scanner, Eye-Lights: His eyes can work as headlights, or they can scan and analyze the innerworkings of nearly any material. Like x-ray vision, but it also provides some basic statistics. * Flight: Literal rockets in his legs let him fly, though it’s kind of a balancing act. His arms are equally jet-capable in order to assist. * Super Hearing, Super Strength: He can hear a single voice from miles away and has an auto-translator built in. Additionally, he has the capability of lifting many times his own weight, with a current maximum of 5 tons due to his weaker Blue Core. * Arm Cannons, Posterior-mounted Machine Guns: Both of his arms can turn in to powerful laser canons, and there is indeed a couple of machine guns in each cheek. Skills * Intellect: '''Even before gaining a computer for a brain, Tobio was an incredibly smart kid--as in, rocket science in seconds smart. Astro shares this. * '''Robotics: He knows enough about robots to locate, repair, or rewire parts. Used in tandem with his scanners, repairs are a cinch. * Reflexes, Acrobatics: His reflexes and athletic ability are superhuman for obvious reasons; save running low on fuel, Astro never tires. Equipment * Pistol-Type Tranquilizer Gun: Needing something less lethal to organics than his arm cannons, Astro picked up a tranq gun at the Armamentarium on Terminus Station. He really doesn't like it.